


Somethings are easier to hide than others.

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, bilbo hiding things, but none in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling on the quest Bilbo chose to hide he is an omega, or rather he tries to hide the fact till he knows more about the dwarfs and how they'd treat him if they knew. Even with Nori saying they'd not care the poor confused hobbit chooses to think otherwise. After all, Nori is the trouble maker of the bunch from what he's seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethings are easier to hide than others.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a little short but the few that will come after this will be longer, this has not been beta read so I am sorry for any errors.

Sniffling softly Bilbo hoped he was not coming down with a blasted cold so soon into the quest, or even worse going into heat. It was not that he could not handle his cycles oh no, far from it. In fact Bilbo thought with a little pride, he was an old hand at it by now. It was simple just, he did not how the dwarfs would treat him. From what he could tell no one in the group by himself was an omega, well a few could be but Bilbo was just so unsure! And with how secretive the blasted dwarfs where Bilbo knew pulling teeth would be an easier task than getting an answer, unless one had a heat....did dwarfs even have those? Or they told him.

“Alright there laddie?” asked Balin walking beside Bilbo. 

“I’m fine,” sniffing once more Bilbo held his head high. “I just think its this blasted cold abusing my poor nose.”

“Aye it’s a little chilly, could be rain later to” Balin nodded his head as he looked to the sky.

“You always say that!” came a yell from one of the dwarfs, if Bilbo had to take a guess who was yelling than he’d place his bet on Nori.

Watching Balin simply roll his eyes Bilbo smiled a little, at least the old dwarf seemed to take such comments in good humor. Unlike some of the others Bilbo had note they tended to just be downright hostile! In Bilbo books those dwarfs where the alpha’s of the group, and if that was a dwarf alpha than Bilbo was more than happy to not clue them in on his affairs. 

“Mr Baggins?” Bilbo jumped slightly at the voice to his side, it seemed Balin had moved on and now Ori had taken his place. “I hate to interrupt your thinking, but could I ask you a few things?” 

“What like?” Bilbo looked over at Ori with a smile. “And you did not interrupt me, oh no I was just lost in thought. Glad someone brought me out of it.”

“Oh” Ori nodded his head and pulled out a book. “Well its just, I’ve never heard of a how...how” Ori paused and Bilbo swore he could see the words flying through the dwarfs mind. “How hobbit are, oh no that does not make sense. I mean how they are with their, types?”

“Types?” asked Bilbo confused. 

“Yes um, do you have-”

“What my brother is trying to say, do you hobbits get heats. One’s that need an alpha knot to deal with” said Nori walking up behind Bilbo. “Fancy I’d like to know that as well, need to know who to go to for a quick tumble behind the bushes.”

“Nori!” Ori face turned a bright red at his brothers words. “Mahal don’t let Dori hear you saying those things!”

“Oh come of it,” Nori chuckled a little. “If I want to get my legs up that old goat won’t stop me. Just got to make sure I don’t get an alpha and end up with a pup on the way.” 

“Your an Omega Master Nori?” asked Bilbo shocked, maybe learning about the dwarfs would be easier than he thought.

“Oh aye,” Nori nodded his head smiling. “Quite proud of that to, but don’t go asking the others. Dare say you'd end up over this cliff if you did. Don’t see why, we’re traveling with you for mahal sake but some of them are just old goats stuck in there ways, but soon enough you’ll see who’s what, cold night and no fires mean grouping up, but all I care about is one thing.”

“Oh?” Bilbo wished he could turn around and speak with Nori properly, and ask more about the group thing but before he could begin to speak Nori was already of again. 

“If you’re like the men when it comes to omega’s” said Nori. 

“Like the men? Oh no, well not quite like them” admitted Bilbo. “We have Alpha, omega and beats but like the men we have ways to tell them apart, and omega tend to be wed after their first heat.”

“And if their not?” asked Ori. 

“Wed after their first heat?” Bilbo saw Ori nodded his head. “Than well nothing really, but it’s a bad sign if they're not wed.” 

“Why?” Ori looked a little worried.

“Because it means that omega is not going to be very fertile, no alpha took interest in their smell than well they're not going to birth a lot of pups” replied Bilbo sighing a little. “My mother was like that till father and her meet. I was the only pup they had and even then mother wished she could give father more.”

“So omega are just broodmares?” Nori looked very annoyed by the fact. “Is that why you lived alone?” 

“Oh gods no!” Bilbo shook his head quickly. “Just no one has ever taken my eye, I am not an omega.”

“Really?” Nori looked very unconvinced. “Than you’d not be mad if the other omega in the group cuddle up for comfort in the cold nights coming up.”

“Not at all, but why would the omega cuddle up?” asked bilbo confused by that idea. “I mean surely they can handle themselves.” 

“Aye they can do, but in these conditions we tend to look after each other, alpha pile up too same with beta. Though they tend to share a pile up” said Nori. “Why do you think Dori is so protective of Ori?”

“I am not an omega Nori!” Ori stopped mid step before rushing forwards. “I am an alpha, just Dori worries about some beta doing something.” 

“And Dori also know’s that none would try anything” said Nori. “Dori is just using that as an excuse.” 

Ori pulled a face at that thought before he walked on Nori following swiftly behind his brother, leaving Bilbo once more to walk by himself and wonder what was going on with the group. 

Time slowly went on as they moved through the mountain, and like Balin said it would rain slowly began to fall. It began as a light drizzle barely dampening the mood but before long it began to pour it down, thunder and lightening quickly followed the increasing rain. The path under their feet and boots was slicked by the icy water making walking a hard task, and from there Bilbo swore that the worst time of the quest was beginning. He’d take trolls any day if it meant he’d never have to hear the thunderous clash of the stone giants.


End file.
